The Tufts Oncology Group is submitting this application for continued support of Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group activities aimed at improving the diagnosis and therapy of patients with cancer. cooperative chemotherapy and immunotherapy studies will be carried out according to ECOG protocols. Laboratory studies to better evaluate the immunologic factors in malignancy are also being pursued. Basic pharmacologic studies of chemotherapeutic agents will be carried out. Test systems for the mesurement of tumor markers in serum and malignant effusion fluids will be developed and evaluated. Animal systems are being utilized to better evaluate the effects of surgery, radiotherapy, tumor cell innoculation and tumor antigen injection on tumor growth and immunological competence.